


Ноль-ноль-один

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Они приземлились у очередного разлома





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Мягкий нейронный импульс заставил Ойкаву очнуться. Он разлепил глаза, но тут же сощурился при виде ослепительно белого потолка. Лазарет. Он пошевелил пальцами, проверяя чувствительность, а затем поднял руку. Все конечности в норме, никакой боли. Только попытавшись вспомнить, как он здесь очутился, Ойкава почувствовал легкий дискомфорт.

Он сел в гидрокапсуле. На нем ничего не было, только датчики — на груди и висках. Ойкава осторожно снял их и прислушался. Тихо. Никакого гудения, бортовой компьютер молчит. Кажется, приземлились. Осторожно выпутавшись из проводов, Ойкава вылез из капсулы и прошел в отсек, соединяющий гидропалату и жилую зону. Подняв руки, но покрутился перед инфракрасными датчиками.

— Объект ноль-ноль-один, идентификация запущена. Подтверждение получено, — объявил голос Сейджо, и загорелась зеленая кнопка. Дверь отсека открылась.

Ойкава подошел к своему шкафчику и прислонился лбом к холодному биометаллу. Итак, они приземлились. Ойкава не помнил, как он оказался в капсуле. Он аккуратно покопался в воспоминаниях, отодвинув в сторону непроницаемую кулису. Последнее обнаружившееся за ней воспоминание было таким: они проходят брифинг в штабе, в чипы загружается информация о задании. После этого — ничего. Пусто. Он слышал о таком эффекте от долгого пребывания в гидрокапсуле. Кратковременная потеря памяти. Но сколько же тогда он в ней пробыл?

Застегнув комбинезон и накинув сверху фирменную куртку с нашивкой флота, Ойкава сперва решил осмотреть корабль. Коридоры освещались стационарными огнями, створки иллюминаторов опущены. Значит, на борту он был один. Ойкава направился в основной отсек, чтобы пробежаться по сводке последних событий, но дверь была заперта. Он приложил запястье к замку-панели — бесполезно.

— Ива-чан, — нахмурился Ойкава. Что за дела? Когда Ивайзуми успел поменять ключ шифрования?

Нужно было его отыскать. Ивайзуми, наверное, ушел осмотреться — вот же беспечный дурак. Да, в этот раз их отправили в безопасный регион, но кому, как не Ивайзуми, знать, что даже в показательно чистой Аляске с десантами случаются неприятности. А это — Бывшекитай, территория хоть и в зеленой зоне, но пока очень слабо разведанная.

Ойкава вдруг вспомнил о капсуле. И об амнезии. Нет, они приземлились уже давно. Ивайзуми наверняка все выведал, пока Ойкава плавал в растворе. Как он вообще туда попал? Пилотировали они точно вдвоем, иначе бы просто не зашли на посадку. Но потом что-то случилось, и Ивайзуми не побоялся уйти, оставив корабль с Ойкавой внутри в автономном режиме.

Появилась тревожная мысль, что главный люк тоже может быть заперт, но он открылся, среагировав на чип Ойкавы. Свежий воздух ласково прошелся по щекам Ойкавы, в глаза прыснули яркие цвета окружавшего их леса. Он сошел по трапу вниз и огляделся. Корабль защищал частокол высоких худых деревьев с заостренными вверх лиственными кронами. Видимо, они запускали наземных дроидов, чтобы те подготовили площадку к посадке. Ойкава посмотрел на карту. Всего в двух километрах отсюда располагалось место куда более удачное, но и здесь сойдет. К тому же рядом — источник пресной воды. А это никогда не было лишним.

Карта отображала и местоположение Ивайзуми. Он мигал статусом «занят» километром южнее. Ойкава запоздало вспомнил про свой, но обнаружил, что он уже переключен. Автоматически, видимо. Наверно, Сейджо среагировала и переключила. И почему тогда Ивайзуми с ним еще не связался?

Может, Ивайзуми пошел осмотреть разрыв и не заметил, что Ойкава очнулся. Ойкава включил громкую связь и, дождавшись, когда Ивайзуми откроет канал, сказал:

— Ива-чан, доброе утро! Это я, Ойкава Тоору, помнишь такого?

Ивайзуми сперва не ответил, и Ойкава на всякий случай проверил сигнал — нет, все в норме.

— Ива-чан? — чуть тише повторил он.

— Да, Ойкава, извини, — ответил Ивайзуми как-то отстраненно. — Ты очнулся?

— Очнулся. А ты как будто не рад меня слышать, — он вздохнул, но тут же весь подобрался: — Ива-чан, у тебя там все в порядке?

— Да, конечно, — все тем же странным тоном произнес он. И замолчал.

Ойкава огляделся. Кроны раскачивались под легкими дуновениями ветра, и лес жалобно поскрипывал и шелестел.

— Ива-чан, я хотел навестить Сейджо, но ты сменил шифрование.

— Ох. Да. Слушай, я сейчас буду. Никуда не уходи.

Ивайзуми отключился. Ойкава покачал головой — да и куда бы он пошел? Он сел на последнюю ступень трапа и вытянул ноги. Нет, сперва нужно понять, что произошло. Затем отправить в штаб запрос на начало работ. И приступать, чтобы убраться отсюда восвояси. Ойкава чувствовал себя неуютно, наверное, поэтому руки чесались немедленно приступить к заданию. Чем быстрее они соберут зета-плазму, тем быстрее смогут взлететь и направиться домой.

Сзади раздалось жужжание, и Ойкава обернулся. Ивайзуми приближался из-за деревьев на своем эйрборде, и Ойкава ему помахал. Тот кивнул, подлетел ближе и спрыгнул на землю. Но почему-то так и остался стоять там, шагах в десяти, пристально разглядывая Ойкаву.

— Ау, — позвал Ойкава. — Ива-чан, ты чего?

— Ничего, — сказал он, качнув головой, и все же подошел. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— В полном порядке, — Ойкава размял шею. — Слушай, расскажи мне, что произошло. И еще дай мне доступ к основному отсеку. Что вообще случилось? Давно мы тут?

— Подожди, я понимаю, что ты хочешь собрать всю необходимую информацию, — Ивайзуми поморщился, будто его разозлила собственная формулировка. — Но нам сперва нужно отправить запрос. Это срочно.

— Я сам хотел предложить, — Ойкава пропустил Ивайзуми вперед, и тот легко взлетел по трапу, не оглядываясь на него. Может, обиделся из-за чего? Когда они улетали, все было хорошо. По крайней мере, Ойкаве хватило ума не признаваться перед отлетом — лучше после, когда задание и все волнения по его поводу останутся позади. Но вдруг Ивайзуми все равно что-то почувствовал?

Или что-то случилось, а Ойкава об этом не помнил?

Он вбежал на корабль следом. Ивайзуми быстро предоставил ему доступ, и они вошли в основной отсек. Ивайзуми сказал:

— Сейджо, Ойкава очнулся.

— Это было установлено ранее в процессе идентификации, — ответил компьютер.

— Опять она умничает, — Ивайзуми хмыкнул и посмотрел на Ойкаву. Он заметно расслабился. — Отправляем запрос и начинаем следить за разрывом. Он появился три часа назад, наблюдение я уже установил и предоставил Сейджо все данные.

— Погоди, Ива-чан, — Ойкава одновременно хотелось начать задание как можно скорее и получить обрисовать цельную картину происходящего. — Удели пару секунд на пустую болтовню со мной, хорошо? Итак, я проснулся в капсуле, не помню, как мы сюда прилетели...

Ивайзуми уже приложил свой чип и ввел команду. Теперь была очередь Ойкавы. Вздохнув, он подошел к большой панели и приложил запястье к специальному сенсору. Компьютер его распознал, но поля ввода не появилось — сразу началась загрузка.

— Мы здесь всего пару дней, — начал Ивайзуми, разглядывая шкалу загрузки. — Обстановка благоприятная, я все разведал. 

Процедура была стандартной: они прилетали, активировали статус «в процессе», наблюдали за разломом, а когда тот вызревал — собирали зета-плазму. Бортовой компьютер принимал образец и переводил корабль в статус «задание выполнено». Это означало, что можно было улетать. Странная расстановка приоритетов, по которой выходило, что без образцов их обратно не ждали — но за полтора года они привыкли. К тому же, со сбором никогда не возникало проблем.

— Получается, я пробыл в капсуле всего пару дней? — Ойкава задумался. Нет, этого слишком мало, чтобы проявились побочные эффекты. — Что вообще произошло?

— Мы выбрали площадку, — Ивайзуми опустил глаза. — Но дроиды не дочистили площадь, мы задели дерево, нас тряхнуло. Ты потерял сознание, и я отнес тебя в капсулу.

— Ясно, — Ойкава пощупал голову. Никаких повреждений. На теле тоже нет никаких следов. Но если Ивайзуми так решил, то значит, так было нужно. — О, готово.

Данный конкретный разлом будет вызревать сто девяносто часов. Стандартное время, за котором им требуется только следить — особенно пристально в первые сутки, чтобы исключить ошибку в расчетах Сейджо.

— В зеленых зонах пик может настать быстрее, — кивнул Ивайзуми, — вот бы и в этот раз повезло.

— Пара часов нам погоды не сделает, — улыбнулся Ойкава, но Ивайзуми явно был нацелен провести здесь как можно меньше времени.

Ойкава на всякий случай сверился с протоколом задания, загруженным в его чип. Да, именно так. Одиночная «зеленка» — и по домам. Даже странно, что их отряд так легко отделался — время было неспокойное, пилоты месяцами не возвращались на базу, зачищая оранжевые и красные зоны. Но их, свежих выпускников, наверное, еще жалели.

Ивайзуми поглядывал на него с настороженным любопытством.

— Ива-чан, хватит на меня так смотреть. Опять твои суеверия насчет капсулы? — Ойкава усмехнулся. Ивайзуми еще в школе до смерти напугался, услышав эту байку: побывавшие в капсулах вылезают оттуда другими людьми и после этого начинают откусывать пальцы членам семьи по ночам. Ойкава прекрасно ее помнил, потому что успокаивать Ивайзуми пришлось ему.

— Заткнись, — Ивайзуми закатил глаза, видимо, тоже вспомнив, и Ойкава улыбнулся, окончательно расслабившись.

***

Работа была однообразной и скучной, и Ойкава очень ждал того момента, когда ее наконец полностью перепоручат дроидам. Они с Ивайзуми пошли в академию, потому что любили летать, но никто бы не позволил им сесть за штурвал истребителя сразу после Академии. Поэтому взлет и посадка были самым интересным на их заданиях. Остальное время им приходилось наблюдать за разломами, дожидаясь пикового момента.

— Ива-чан, согласись, — вздохнул Ойкава. Ивайзуми вздрогнул — задремал, кажется. — Пора бы научить их обращаться с разломами.

— Научить — ладно, — Ивайзуми покачал головой. — Но их же там плющит в лепешку. Даже биометалл не выдерживает.

— Да знаю я, — Ойкава закинул руки за голову и откинулся в кресле. Ивайзуми взглянул на него, и его брови поползли вверх. — Что?

— Ничего, — Ивайзуми почесал затылок. — Дежавю.

— Ну да, мы с тобой уже тысячу раз это обсуждали, — усмехнулся Ойкава, увеличивая изображение на видеотрансляции. Хорошо, что Ивайзуми установил наблюдение, пока Ойкава бултыхался в капсуле — он, сказать по правде, не любил находиться рядом с разломами.

Конкретно этот был небольшим, длиной всего сантиметров двадцать, и слабо лучился алым сиянием изнутри. Ойкаве неуютно было наблюдать за трещиной, поэтому он быстро вернул окну трансляции прежний размер. А вот Ивайзуми смотрел неотрывно, словно зачарованный.

Ивайзуми верил, что человечество вот-вот найдет в разломах какие-то разгадки. В этом они с Ойкавой никак не могли прийти к согласию — ему самому казалось, что если и есть в разломах что-то такое, то правительство никогда ничего не предаст огласке. Все равно это «что-то» не было вакциной. Пострадавшие от первого контакта так и бродили по земле, неумирающие и неживые, и на разломы и сочившуюся из них жижу им было плевать. Правительство сначала дожидалось результатов исследования аномалии, а спустя сорок шесть лет наконец объявило, что зета-плазма не поможет зараженным. И их начали истреблять.

Вот только исследования не прекратились. И разломы не перестали появляться по всему земному шару с периодичностью раз в пару дней. И в каждой стране их продолжали исследовать локально, не пропуская ни один, а где-то даже не позволяли пилотам вернуться на базу с пустыми руками.

Так что дураку было понятно, что от них что-то скрывают. Только Ойкава в это вмешиваться не хотел — он хотел летать. Если пришельцы решатся навестить их еще раз — они дадут отпор, и Ойкава к тому времени хотел бы руководить как минимум эскадрильей. Но им приходилось терять время здесь: ждать пика, а потом нестись к этой инфернальной трещине и собирать пробы зета-плазмы в специальные контейнеры.

— Ива-чааан, — Ойкаве, конечно, быстро стало скучно глазеть на экран, — давай о чем-нибудь поговорим. Расскажи, что произошло, пока меня не было.

Ивайзуми на него покосился и поерзал в своем кресле. Ойкаве было непривычно наблюдать его таким напряженным. И, конечно, раскалываться Ивайзуми не собирался — по лицу было видно, что на разговор не настроен. Ойкава вспомнил день отлета: в какой-то момент ему даже язык пришлось прикусить, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. В Ивайзуми он был влюблен с третьего курса Академии, а на последнем вдруг стал замечать намеки на что-то ответное. Они бродили вокруг кругами, неловко бодались и расходились. А Ойкаве так хотелось покончить уже с недосказанностью. И потом закрутилось: выпуск, обучение на базе, первые полеты в звании, первые задания — и самый первый разлом, к которому Ойкава прикасался. Все было странным и новым, и катастрофически не хватало времени.

Спустя год Ойкава понял — пора. А не то они так и продолжат летать вместе до самой старости, играя в молчанку. Они вернутся с этой миссии, и Ойкава плюнет на гордость и признается первым. Заодно стукнет Ивайзуми по голове за то, что он такой нерешительный. И поцелует его, как давно собирался. Ойкава сейчас смотрел на его профиль и как будто снова понимал, почему он на все это подписался. Ивайзуми был красивым, даже когда хмурился — а может, в такие моменты даже особенно.  
Нет, нужно было следить за разломом. В голове Ойкавы он уже стал разломом метафорическим, отделяющим их с Ивайзуми «до» и «после».

— Ничего интересного, — буркнул Ивайзуми, и Ойкава вздохнул. Как же ему хотелось поскорее вернуться домой.

***

Первые сутки всегда были самыми напряженными: в это время становилось понятно, предсказуемый разрыв или спонтанный. В этот раз чуда не произошло, и стало понятно, что преждевременного вызревания не будет, и им действительно придется дожидаться все двести часов. То есть, целую неделю они просто могли валять дурака, изредка поглядывая на трансляцию.

— Ты никого не видел? — спросил Ойкава, когда отыскал Ивайзуми в столовой утром второго дня.

Тот покачал головой.

— И не хочу.

— А то я очень хочу, — Ойкава сел напротив и побарабанил пальцами по биометаллу. — Помнишь Исландию?

Ивайзуми поморщился и даже отсел подальше от Ойкавы, как будто его до глубины души оскорбило, что этот эпизод всплыл в их разговоре.

— Да ладно тебе, все же кончилось хорошо.

— А что ты помнишь про Исландию? — тихо спросил Ивайзуми.

Ойкава нахмурился, а затем улыбнулся. Было похоже на вызов.

— Я? Я все помню в мельчайших деталях, Ива-чан. Или ты думал, что я правда со страху потерял сознание?

— Выглядел ты так, словно... — он запнулся. — Ладно, забудь.

— Нет уж. Мы вышли к разлому слишком рано, а корабль посадили слишком далеко, и в итоге нам пришлось провести всю ночь под открытым небом. Первая оранжевая миссия, и сразу же такие ошибки. И давай я напомню, кто из нас напортачил с расчетами? И кто чуть не забыл убрать трап, когда мы улетали?

— А кто-то в этот момент вообще был в отключке, — шикнул на него Ивайзуми и развернул к Ойкаве красное лицо. Ойкава улыбнулся. Вот теперь Ивайзуми был похож на самого себя. — И с расчетами я ошибся, потому что ты постоянно меня отвлекал.

Он посмотрел на Ойкаву долгим нечитаемым взглядом.

— Не выдумывай, Ива-чан, — Ойкава высунул язык. С неохотой он предложил: — Ну что, сходим сегодня к разлому?

— Нет, — Ивайзуми поднялся. — Там делать нечего. Пойдем на пике.

Ойкава вздохнул с облегчением. Обычно Ивайзуми всегда его зазывал, но в этот раз уж очень не хотелось смотреть на разрыв вплотную. Жаль, что вообще придется — но инструкции обязывали присутствовать на сборе обоим пилотам.

— Тогда погуляем? Моей коже нужен свежий воздух.

Ивайзуми остановился у створки отсека. О чем-то задумался, а потом бросил через плечо:

— Хорошо.

Нет, решил для себя Ойкава, Ивайзуми точно что-то заподозрил. Может, он разговаривал, пока плавал в отключке в гидрокапсуле, и Ивайзуми услышал лишнего? Тогда получалось, что Ойкава ошибся с прогнозом — и никакой взаимности нет и в помине. Напряженность между ними была чем-то чужеродным, дополнительным слоем одежды в жару, от которой хотелось избавиться. Что ж, тогда придется поговорить, не дожидаясь возвращения домой — иначе Ойкава просто не выдержит. Еще наворотит дел, чего доброго, и Исландия покажется детским лепетом.

Но в тот день не получилось. Они просто гуляли по лесу, глазея по сторонам и на всякий случай сняв лазерганы с предохранителя. Почти не переговаривались, но Ойкава и не хотел: первые дни на задании всегда были самыми нервными, потом становилось чуть легче. На следующий день они двинулись в противоположную разлому сторону и вышли к реке, которую Ойкава видел тогда на карте. За ней раньше была деревня, а сейчас зияло черными дырами то, что от нее осталось. Старомодные домики угрюмо и тихо лежали в руинах. Такие теперь уже нигде не строили, да и вообще не строили деревень — в полностью расчищенных белых зонах в удушающей тесноте вырастали только головокружительные высотки. Все для того, чтобы разместить как можно больше людей, чтобы они, наконец, могли почувствовать себя в безопасности и притвориться, что жизнь снова наладилась. 

Интересно, добрался ли кто-нибудь из этой деревни до убежища.

Только когда Ивайзуми прочистил горло и замычал под нос, Ойкава понял, что сказал это вслух.

— Никто не знает. Китайцы так и не опубликовали отчет. Думаю, потери у них были самые значительные.

— Но красных зон все равно больше в Европе, а тут почти сплошная зелень, и зачисток было немного, — Ойкава согнулся и поднял с земли засохшую веточку. — Как будто люди просто испарились.

Ивайзуми кивнул и начал спускаться ниже, к реке. Течение было слабым, а сама она — мелкой и почти иссохшей. Ойкава зачерпнул немного воды и умылся.

— А ты сам как думаешь, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми смотрел на разрушенные дома, будто высматривал там кого-то. Ойкава вдруг в полной мере осознал, что на много сотен миль вокруг — ни души. В Бывшекитае три белых зоны, и все — у океана. Такая огромная территория, бескрайняя, пригодная для проживания земля, а из людей — только они с Ивайзуми.

— Наверное, они убежали. Кто-то спасся, кто-то заразился. Да и какая разница? — он пнул в реку камешек. — Сюда они уже никогда не вернутся.

Ойкава рассеянно вгляделся в свое отражение в воде, но мысли были заняты другим. Как же им все-таки повезло, что они родились уже в расчищенных зонах. Или повезло тем, кто жил и умер, не застав пришельцев. А вот тем, кто попал между этих исторических жерновов, не повезло чертовски. Например, дедушке Ойкавы. Папа рассказывал, что он заразился. И Ойкава иногда думал, попал ли дед под зачистку или до сих пор где-то бродит.

Ивайзуми неловко потормошил его за плечо.

— Ну, ты чего?

— Извини, Ива-чан. Задумался.

— О чем же? — спросил Ивайзуми, и Ойкава посмотрел на него. Выглядел Ивайзуми так, как будто сам факт наличия у Ойкавы мыслительного процесса настораживал.

— О дедушке, — он еще раз окунул руки в воду и поднялся. — Депрессивное тут местечко. Пойдем обратно?

— Он же вроде умер, когда ты был совсем мелким, — сказал Ивайзуми, когда они шли по лесу. Ойкава покачал головой. Нет, даже дедушкин голос Ойкава помнил отчетливо. У него были смешные усы, и он любил подбрасывать Ойкаву, когда тот был маленьким. Ивайзуми посматривал на Ойкаву, а потом добавил: — Я бабушку почти забыл.

С самого детства они говорили об этом миллион раз, но Ивайзуми как будто затронул тему впервые. Ойкава начинал всерьез за него беспокоиться. Может, не ждать и сказать все, как только подвернется удобный случай? Но, добравшись до корабля, они проверили разлом, перевели Сейджо в спящий режим и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, разбрелись по своим каютам. Ойкава лежал и думал, о чем все-таки молчит Ивайзуми. А еще — что он действительно ему нравится. Потому что они через многое прошли вместе, потому что рядом с ним Ойкаве было спокойно, и в то же время — хотелось его защитить. Потому что таких товарищей, как Ивайзуми — еще поискать, и в Академии все завидовали, что его напарником стал Ойкава.

Но по большей части, потому что Ивайзуми — это Ивайзуми.

Все к этому и шло.

***

На деле все оказалось не так-то просто. Слова просто не слетали у Ойкавы с языка. Как будто время и место были настолько неподходящими, что в голове у Ойкавы выросла стена, которая даст о себя убиться, но не позволит произнести ни звука.

На четвертый день, когда они с Сейджо обсуждали погоду на ближайшие дни, Ойкава вскочил с кресла и уже даже рот открыл — но звуки застряли в горле. Ивайзуми смотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — с усмешкой в голосе поинтересовался он.

Ойкава отчаянно покачал головой и сел обратно. Ну почему, почему у него не получалось? Настроение упало до такой минусовой отметки, что Ойкаве не хотелось никуда идти.

— Ива-чан, иди без меня. Я посижу с Сейджо, поразмышляю над смыслом жизни…

Ивайзуми чуть не подавился своим соком.

— Так, никаких размышлений, — постановил он, отдышавшись. — Ты идешь со мной.

— Мог бы и признать, что тебе просто скучно без меня.

— Не льсти себе.

— Боишься зараженных? Мы за три дня ни одного не встретили, ну хорошо, может, какой-то один сюда и забредет. И разве ты с ним не разделаешься, Ива-чан?

— Ты идешь со мной, — с таким тоном не спорил даже Ойкава.

— Мы уже обошли тут все вдоль и поперек, Ива-чан, — Ойкава удрученно осмотрелся. Все те же разговорчивые деревья качаются под порывами ветра. Нелегко будет взлетать. — Только давай не пойдем к разлому.

— Не пойдем, — решительно согласился Ивайзуми. — А может, перейдем реку?

Эта идея Ойкаве сразу же не понравилась. Но Ивайзуми поспорил, что зараженных там точно нет — так близко их бы точно засекла Сейджо. Они какое-то время препирались, но Ойкава в итоге сдался. Он еще не пришел в себя после унизительного утреннего фиаско, а иначе точно бы смог оказать достойный отпор.

Они перешли реку прямо в комбинезонах, разве что разувшись, и замерли на другом берегу. Отсюда развалины казались не столько жалкими, сколько зловещими. Рефлексы Ойкавы взвыли сиренами, предчувствие были отвратительным.

— Не нравится мне здесь, Ива-чан.

— Испугался? — Ивайзуми хмыкнул. — Ладно, давай пройдемся сперва по берегу.

По эту сторону реки стоят точно такой же лес, с отличием лишь в том, что он расступился вокруг деревушки и не забирал эту землю обратно себе даже спустя много лет. Деревья, точно такие же, как те что окружали корабль, приветливо потрескивали, едва заметно склоняясь к земле. Ойкаву этот звук не пугал, напротив, он был благодарен за отсутствие тишины. В прошлом году они с Ивайзуми летали в Большую Африканскую Пустыню, и это было по-настоящему жутко. Чтобы не сойти с ума в тишине, они с Ивайзуми постоянно разговаривали и под конец просто охрипли.  
Это воспоминание снова разбудило в Ойкаве неуемное желание вытрясти из Ивайзуми причины его замкнутого поведения. Зайти он решил издалека:

— Ива-чан, как думаешь, нас скоро порекомендуют на повышение?

Ивайзуми шел спереди — и Ойкава отчетливо видел, как напряглась его спина.

— Не знаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя повысили?

— Ива-чааан, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Конечно, хочу! И ты этого хочешь, и не смей притворяться, что это не так. Еще пара таких вылетов, и я сойду с ума. Для того, чтобы пилотировать корабль нашего класса, не нужно заканчивать Академию. Настраивать наблюдение, управлять дроидами, собирать зета-плазму — это вообще не входит в обязанности пилота.

— Я знаю, — сказал Ивайзуми. — Ты постоянно жалуешься, конечно, я все это знаю.

— Нас учили пилотировать истребители, — пожал плечами Ойкава. — И мне кажется, мы уже готовы на них пересесть.

— А проводить зачистки ты тоже готов?

Ойкава остановился. Так вот почему Ивайзуми всегда старательно избегал этой темы. Каждое успешно завершенное задание продвигало их ближе к повышению, к пилотированию истребителей — и зачисткам. Ойкава прекрасно знал, что творится в черных зонах. Им показывали видео, он слышал истории от тех, кто там побывал. Ад кромешный. Всюду ходят толпы зараженных, нет ни одного свободного от них клочка земли, бушуют пожары, плотность дыма такая, что пилоты ориентируются по нейро-радару, а не по обстановке за иллюминатором. Зачищают днем и ночью, баз на территории черных зон, конечно, еще нет, поэтому перелеты долгие и изнурительные.

Все это они прекрасно знают. Но иначе никак. Кто-то должен делать эту работу — истреблять то, что осталось от когда-то живых людей. Вакцину не открыли, да и не откроют уже наверное, раз даже зета-плазма не стала разгадкой. И лучше Ойкава будет истреблять зараженных, чем сцеживать жижу непонятного происхождения в баночки.

— Готов, — решительно сказал он.

Ивайзуми повернулся к нему — так они и стояли, глядя друг на друга. И Ивайзуми не выдержал первым.

— Дурак же ты, — в голосе наконец прозвучали знакомые нотки, которые Ойкава теперь слышал так редко, и он улыбнулся, — самовольно лезть в это пекло.

— Не волнуйся за меня, Ива-чан.

— Да много чести, Дуракава.

В деревушку они так и не зашли, и Ойкава вернулся на корабль в приподнятом настроении. Сейджо объявила им, что вокруг разрыва зафиксирована активность — не зараженный, просто отклонение в колебании. Сверившись с показателями, они убедились, что разрыв все так же не планирует вызревать досрочно, но на всякий случай решили еще пару часов за ним понаблюдать. Ивайзуми, наконец, расслабился и скучающе переругивался с Ойкавой — немного сонно, будто из-за усталости позволив себе слабину. Они как раз спорили о разрывах.

— Говорю тебе, скоро они точно что-нибудь объявят.

— Скоро — это когда? Через сто лет или двести? Неужели за столько времени не произошло ни одного открытия, о котором нам стоило бы знать?

— Не знаю, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми уронил голову на руки. — Почему тебе обязательно нужно убить всякую надежду на корню?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трезво смотрел на вещи, — Ойкава внимательно рассматривал колючую макушку Ивайзуми. Уж очень привлекательно она почему-то выглядела. — Мы, конкретно мы с тобой, попросту теряем здесь время.

Ивайзуми вдруг резко выпрямился:

— Ладно, хрен с ним! Ты прав.

Ойкава рассмеялся. Как же ему было легко и спокойно — его родной, понятный и близкий Ивайзуми вернулся. Тот самый, которому снова захотелось признаться: но не затем, чтобы вывести его на чистую воду, а просто потому, что Ойкава был в него влюблен. Влюблен. Если задуматься — такое странное чувство.

И Ойкаве так нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться до него что он это сделал. Ивайзуми замер, мигнул и отодвинул ладонь подальше от пальцев Ойкавы. Не резко даже, но Ойкаве стало так неприятно и обидно, что он вскочил на ноги и попятился назад.

— Извини, Ойкава. Извини, ты все не так понял, — прошептал Ивайзуми, массируя переносицу.

— Ничего страшного, Ива-чан, — Ойкава улыбнулся. — Я пойду спать.

Конечно же, он не заснул. Спустя четыре часа встал, чтобы набрать воды, и услышал, как в главном отсеке Ивайзуми о чем-то переговаривается с Сейджо. В Ойкаве не взыграло даже любопытство. Он попил и вернулся к себе — не спать, глазеть в потолок и думать.

***

На следующее утро Ивайзуми подошел к нему первым. О вчерашнем они не вспоминали, и Ойкава был благодарен. Ивайзуми, кажется, было стыдно, и он как мог, неловко и в своей неповторимой грубоватой манере, пытался искупить вину ни к чему не обязывающей болтовней.

В Ойкаве снова возникло противоречие: с одной стороны — его собственная тоска и уязвленная гордость, а с другой — хотелось уберечь Ивайзуми от самого себя. Если он хочет остаться друзьями, то Ойкава постарается быть лучшим товарищем и напарником, какого только можно себе представить. А свою влюбленность... ну, он еще успеет пожалеть себя, когда они вернутся домой. Позвонит Ханамаки, и они сходят куда-нибудь выпить, может, одним разом не ограничится, но рано или поздно Ойкава научится с этим жить.

Основной отсек он обходил стороной: там Ивайзуми с чем-то переговаривался с Сейджо, но потом все-таки отыскал Ойкаву и объявил, что у него хорошие новости — разрыв откроется завтра после обеда. Его глаза при этом лихорадочно блестели, губы вздрагивали в улыбке, снова расслаблялись — и так раз за разом.

— Господи, Ива-чан, ну это же обычный разрыв, — пожал плечами Ойкава.

Ивайзуми коротко кивнул и развернулся, видимо решив оставить Ойкаву в покое. Но вдруг предложил:

— Давай пройдемся? До вызревания больше суток.

— Не думал, что скучные люди могут испытывать скуку, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — Но, видимо, даже Ива-чан иногда устает сидеть на корабле.

Ивайзуми снова дернул губами — на этот раз усмешка вышла горькой и болезненной.

— Да, даже я, — нехарактерно мягко согласился он.

Они снова направились к реке.

— Ива-чан, только не говори мне... — начал Ойкава, когда Ивайзуми снял один ботинок.

Но тот уже ступил в реку и, преодолев ее за семь шагов, очутился на том берегу. Ойкава снова вгляделся в темные провалы покосившихся стен. Им не надо было туда идти.

— Боишься? — крикнул Ивайзуми.

Господи, конечно же, нет. Такой откровенный вызов Ойкава не мог проигнорировать. И не то чтобы чутье не подводило его раньше. Может, как и Ивайзуми, он тоже наслушался в детстве страшилок.

— Ну смотри, Ива-чан, — пробубнил он под нос, разуваясь.

К деревушке они подходили медленно. Солнце висело высоко и прямо, не пряталось за облаками — по крайней мере, видимость хорошая, и если бы кто-то бродил между деревьями, они бы сразу увидели. Первый разрушенный дом, фасад которого они рассматривали уже несколько дней, на удивление хорошо сохранился. Они обошли его и обнаружили, что крыша с одной стороны обвалилась, и вместо двери зияла внушительная дыра в стене. Кое-где в выбитых окнах сохранились рамы. Состояние остальных было куда плачевнее: где-то осталась стоять только стена, где-то крыша сложила под собой всю коробку, а где-то о постройке напоминала только печальная груда кирпичей.

По крайней мере, теперь стало понятно, что здесь произошло. Люди не сбегали. Наверное, начали заражаться один за другим, списав все на эпидемию. В такой глуши они, скорее всего, и не слышали ни о каком вторжении. А потом пришли военные — и начали так называемую ручную зачистку. Им рассказывали, что в некоторых странах правительство не оценило масштабов катастрофы и в первые дни пыталось сработать оперативно и тихо, не привлекая внимания.

Ойкава поежился.

— Жутко здесь.

— И грустно, — Ивайзуми поддел носком ботинка глиняный осколок. — Давно это было.

Они прошли между руинами, дошли до кромки леса и решили вернуться. Ойкава вздохнул с облегчением, когда на обратном пути перед ними снова вырос тот самый первый, почти уцелевший дом — последнее препятствие на пути к спокойствию и кораблю.

— Интересно, почему его почти не тронули, — Ивайзуми нахмурился.

— Может, здесь никто не жил. Им же нужны были зараженные, а не дома.

Но Ивайзуми этот ответ, кажется, не устроил.

— Давай заглянем внутрь.

— Ива-чан, — опешил Ойкава, — ты с ума сошел?

— Здесь нет зараженных. Сейджо проверила дважды сегодня, — Ивайзуми сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, как спортсмен перед важным забегом. — Я войду.

Ойкава схватил его за рукав куртки, но Ивайзуми вырвался и сделал шаг в некогда дверной проем. Ойкава, чертыхаясь себе под нос, поспешил следом. Может, Сейджо и права, и вероятность встретить здесь зараженных была несущественной, но что-то внутри него отчаянно противилось этой авантюре. И оставить Ивайзуми одного он не мог.

Они замерли в столпе света, льющегося через проломленную крышу. Изнутри дом казался намного больше, Ойкава вдруг с удивлением понял, что этажа в нем два, а не один, как показалось на первый взгляд. Может, здесь жил какой-то старейшина, или помещение использовали для других целей. По обстановке понять было невозможно — ничего не осталось, только кое-где валялись доски, ветки и камни. И еще на стенах сохранились следы краски, синей — наверное, раньше смотрелось красиво. Ивайзуми бродил по дому, а Ойкава следовал за ним по пятам, но ничего интересного они не обнаружили: лестница на второй этаж развалилась, и только в небольшой комнате, выложенной когда-то белой плиткой, Ивайзуми наклонился, увидев что-то в груде мусора на полу. Ойкава присмотрелся. Это был гребень — деревянный, с редкими зубьями. И, как ни странно, сохранился он идеально.

— Не трогай, Ива-чан, — на всякий случай предостерег Ойкава.

— Я что, дурак, что ли? — ворчливо произнес Ивайзуми, продолжая рассматривать гребень, и Ойкава тоже невольно задумался.

Кому он мог принадлежать? Была ли эта женщина старухой или молодой девочкой? Как она выглядела, какая у нее была семья? Любила ли она кого-нибудь? И чем занималась, когда ее сердце разорвалось из-за вируса?

Ойкава мягко дотронулся плеча Ивайзуми, и тот вздрогнул.

— Идем, Ива-чан.

Ивайзуми не смотрел на него, и Ойкаве снова так сильно захотелось взять его за руку. Они вернулись в большое просторное помещение, над которым зияла дыра в крыше, и Ойкава вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что Ивайзуми направляется к выходу.  
Вдруг Ивайзуми замер. И затем сделал шаг назад. Дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику Ойкавы. Под ногой Ивайзуми скрипели половицы.  
Ивайзуми взглянул на него.

— Пол прогнил, — попытался найти объяснение Ойкава.

— Только здесь? — выгнул бровь Ивайзуми. Он перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, и скрип повторился.

— Нет, Ива-чан, не надо, — вложив в голос всю силу убеждения, произнес Ойкава, но Ивайзуми наклонился и начал расчищать мусор. — Нам пора уходить.

— Подожди, — шикнул на него Ивайзуми. — Вот оно.

Квадратная деревянная дверь с ручкой-кольцом — Ойкава слышал, что в старых домах делали подвалы. А еще слышал, сколько страшных историй было с ними связано. Не успел он открыть рот, как Ивайзуми взялся за ручку и дернул на себя. С первого раза она не поддалась, и Ойкава не знал, какой у него план действий: то ли хвататься за лазерган, то ли пытаться выяснить у Ивайзуми, в своем ли он уме. Но ничего из этого так и не успел, потому что Ивайзуми потянул еще раз.

И дверь со скрежетом поднялась. Ойкава закашлялся и отвернулся, рукой отгоняя поднявшееся облако пыли. Ивайзуми закашлялся тоже, прикрыл нос и рот рукавом, но смотрел вниз, и Ойкава, сморгнув выступившие слезы, взглянул туда тоже.  
Гора костей почти доставала до пола. Телами этот подвал был набит под завязку, но со временем останки утрамбовались — правда, было неясно, насколько глубоко это отверстие. Здесь могли лежать десять людей, а могли — сто. Ойкава не хотел бы выяснить правду.

— Люди, — прошептал Ивайзуми. — Не зараженные.

Да, от зараженных не оставалось костей, после зачисток они рассыпались прахом и не оставляли после себя ничего.

— Наверное, здесь был один зараженный. Или вообще ни одного. Но это было в самом начале, Ива-чан, а какой тогда был хаос, — Ойкава осторожно отцепил пальцы Ивайзуми от кольца и опустил дверь. Пусть покоятся с миром. — Вот они и решили перестраховаться.

— Господи, — Ивайзуми зажмурился и втянул шею.

Ойкава все-таки взял его за руку и вывел из дома. Всю дорогу обратно до корабля он вел его за собой, и Ивайзуми держался за ладонь крепко, сжимая почти до боли. Старый добрый Ива-чан: он слишком жалел людей, даже тех, которые и людьми-то уже не являлись, и верил, что однажды в разломах найдутся правильные ответы на неправильные вопросы. Ойкава злился на него за это и таким его любил.  
Может, трагедия показалась ему слишком личной. Его бабушка и дед умерли так же — при бомбардировке Токио-6, а ведь там был не только изолятор для зараженных, но и убежище мирных граждан.

К удивлению Ойкавы, Ивайзуми не отпустил его, даже когда они, заперев корабль, замерли в развилке коридора, ведущего к каютам.

— Ива-чан, — мягко позвал Ойкава, и тот покачал головой.

— Останься со мной сегодня, — прошептал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава не сдержался — потянулся и поцеловал его в висок.

— К тебе или ко мне?

— К тебе, — решительно произнес Ивайзуми, стискивая пальцы Ойкавы до хруста.

Они лежали так близко, что сердцебиение Ивайзуми стучалось в грудь Ойкавы, словно прося разрешения войти. Он втягивал запах Ивайзуми ноздрями, гладил его по волосам и пару раз будто нечаянно мазнул губами по затылку. Ивайзуми поначалу вздрагивал, но потом расслабился и задышал ровно и безмятежно.

А Ойкава с открытыми глазами грезил, как они полетят домой.

***

Утром он не стал его будить. Если сегодня они соберут зета-плазму, то смогут сразу же подготовить корабль. Ойкава знал, что у Ивайзуми с Сейджо все схвачено, и не волновался на этот счет. Его задача — пилотировать. Задача Ивайзуми — сделать так, чтобы они взлетели.

Но что-то все равно кольнуло тревогой. Осторожность лишней не бывает.

Однако шлюз в пилотный отсек с модулем был закрыт.

— Сейджо, — позвал Ойкава. — Ива-чан забыл расшифровать для меня пилотный отсек.

— Неверно, — ответил компьютер. — Отсек не зашифрован от объекта ноль-ноль-один.

Ойкава еще раз приложил запястье к замку-панели — нет, лампочка по прежнему горела красным.

— Доступ отклонен, — терпеливо повторил Ойкава.

— Пилотный отсек заблокирован в связи с неразмещением летного модуля.

Глаза Ойкавы округлились.

— То есть, неразмещением? Где же он тогда?

Сейджо молчала. Ойкава сконфуженно оглядывался по сторонам и прикидывал, что могло произойти. Очевидно, при посадке возникли какие-то серьезные проблемы, и жилой отсек пришлось экстренно отцеплять, а летный модуль полетел дальше. Почему тогда Ивайзуми ни о чем таком не говорил?

— Сейджо, где летный модуль?

— Загружаю координаты на карту.

Ойкава разглядывал пульсирующую на проекции точку. Точно. Именно там он увидел сигнал Ивайзуми в тот день, когда очнулся от гидросна.

— Сейджо, модуль не в пилотном отсеке?

— Нет. Жилой отсек был отстыкован на дроидном попечении в целях экономии топлива. Пилоты приняли решение продолжать задание только с модулем.

Иными словами, они с Ивайзуми экстренно освободились от лишнего и полетели дальше. Дроиды могли допустить ошибку — и тогда бы отсек оставил после себя только обломки. Но в итоге все прошло хорошо, более того — они с Ивайзуми приняли решение вернуться сюда. Ойкава ничего этого не помнил. Воспоминания так и не восстановились.

Ойкава забрал эйрборд и ввел координаты. Борд плавно поднялся и тронулся с места. Дорога заняла пару минут, и Ойкава увидел в узкой просеке их летный модуль. Выглядел он ужасно. Грязный, потрепанный, как будто брошенный тут без присмотра несколько месяцев назад. Ойкава скептически осмотрел его со всех сторон, забрался внутрь — и замер в ужасе. Кабина основного пилота — его кабина — была повреждена. Разгерметизация. Вот почему он оказался в гидрокапсуле.

И вот почему они при всем желании не смогли бы сами улететь домой.

Он прощупал отверстие, ввел в компьютер параметры повреждения — да, его опасения подтвердились. Дроиды не смогли бы залатать такую дыру. Модуль можно было сдавать на утиль: использовать невозможно, починить тоже.

Картина начинала немного проясняться. Вот почему Ивайзуми так волновался рядом с Ойкавой. Он никогда не умел врать. По спине пробежал холодок. Ну хотя бы сигнал бедствия Ивайзуми должен был отправить. Ойкава проверил. Нет, никаких исходящих сигналов с их стороны.

— Ойкава, — позвали снаружи.

Он вылез из модуля и отряхнул комбинезон.

— Вот это дырища, Ива-чан, — присвистнул Ойкава. — Я тебя оттуда услышал.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и волнение тяжелой опухолью разрасталось в горле Ойкавы. Ивайзуми... Почему он раньше не заметил, что с ним что-то не так? Нет, почему он не заметил, что с Ивайзуми все настолько не так? А ведь это было его обязанностью, его прямой задачей.

— Ива-чан, я понимаю, что тебе понравился наш небольшой курорт, — с нервной усмешкой произнес Ойкава. — Но, может, он уже несколько затянулся? Ты не хочешь домой?

— Хочу, — ответил Ивайзуми, и по глазами было видно — это так.

— Тогда почему у нас модуль с дыркой, а сигнал ты не посылал?

— Вы улетите. Я обо всем позаботился.

«Вы»?

— Ива-чан, я просто ничего не понимаю, — Ойкава поднял ладони. Они дрожали.

— Сегодня я закрою разрыв. Соберу зета-плазму. Модуль поднимется в воздух.

— Ива-чан, ты... — Ойкава сделал глубокий вдох. — Там дырка с кулак. Если мы поднимемся, то через четыре секунды я просто задохнусь.

— Ты не задохнешься, — твердо сказал Ивайзуми. — Потому что ты не будешь дышать.

***

Ойкава лежал в вакуумной капсуле жизнеобеспечения, перетянутый проводами, которые посылали в тело нескончаемый поток импульсов.

— Гидрокапсула ему бы уже не помогла, — сказал Ивайзуми. Он сидел на полу, прислонясь к стене. — Я проконсультировался с Сейджо раз шесть. Это единственный способ сохранить... — он запнулся.

А затем продолжил и говорил долго, долго, и Ойкава слушал его отстраненно, как будто был где-то не здесь — но в то же время схватывал каждое слово.

— У нас было три миссии: красная, оранжевая и зеленая. Очередность не важна. Мы полетели сперва на оранжевую, все было хорошо. А когда заканчивали красную, связь со штабом прервалась. Мы хотели разобраться, но там всюду были зараженные. Нам нужно было взлетать. Навигаторы вырубились, вся система отказала. Не у нас — у них. Мы летели вслепую, ориентировались по звездам, знаешь, — он усмехнулся. — Ойкава умел. Отцепили жилой отсек, чтобы сэкономить топливо — здесь.  
Ойкава постарался вспомнить, как это было. И вдруг понял, что это было не с ним.

— Потом мы попали в зачистку. Ну, нам тогда так показалось. Мы просто летели, стараясь не терять высоту. И потерялись окончательно, пробираться на ощупь было самоубийством. Был только один сигнал — жилого отсека. Мы решили вернуться и ждать разлом, чтобы собрать зета-плазму для взлета.

Ойкава кивнул, глядя на лежащего в капсуле — себя. Логично. Сейджо бы засекла разлом на расстоянии в тысячу километров, рано или поздно он бы появился. Запасов в жилом отсеке было на два года — можно было просто сидеть, выжидать. И все это время задаваться вопросом, что творилось с остальным миром.

— Но садиться тоже пришлось вслепую, — Ивайзуми наклонился вперед, почти касаясь лбом согнутых коленей, и Ойкава больше не видел его лица.

Слепая посадка — столько раз они проходили тесты на симуляторах. Но никогда не волновались и сдавали их с блеском, потому что знали, что в случае провала максимум, что их ждет, — плохая оценка.

— Он еще в воздухе потерял сознание. Вытащил его, но он уже был в коме. Сейджо сказала, что мозг не поврежден. Есть надежда, — он сорванно выдохнул и поднял глаза на Ойкаву: — Вы скоро улетите домой.

— Но если связи со штабом нет...

— Нет, — кивнул Ивайзуми. — Но Сейджо в первый же месяц поймала сигнал, дважды. Там говорилось о безопасной зоне на территории Новой Зеландии. Там повстанцы, основные войска — все там. И вчера она поймала тот же сигнал. Они выдержали первую атаку и удержали территорию. Есть и другие, но Зеландия — ближе всех.

Но Ойкава, хоть и запоминал каждое слово, плевать хотел на Зеландию. Он, наконец, понял, почему Ивайзуми так на него смотрел. Потому что он не видел Ойкаву, он видел... Кого он видел?

— Ива-чан, — голос Ойкавы дрожал — от любопытства, от желания услышать ответ Ивайзуми. — Скажи мне, кто я.

Ивайзуми выпрямился, его лицо прояснилось, как будто он давно ждал этого вопроса и, ответив на него, скинет огромный камень с души.

— Ты — нейробионный андроид последнего поколения. Мы возим одного такого для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Ну, вот она и настала, — Ивайзуми замолк и продолжил не сразу. — Я скопировал в тебя всю нейродату с чипа Ойкавы.

Ойкава взглянул на свой чип. Такой двадцать лет назад стали вживлять всем при рождении: на него дублировалась вся нейронная память, все воспоминания, знания — все. Это назвали прорывом. Теперь при желании люди смогут переносить самих себя в бессмертные тела и жить вечно. Разве не здорово? Но дальше дело не пошло. Правительство строго контролировало любые манипуляции с чипами и запретило исследовать их возможности, назвав технологию недоработанной. Перенос информации с чипов использовался только в армии.

— Те две предыдущие миссии, — Ойкава с любопытством рассматривал трубку во рту другого, настоящего Ойкавы, — ты их переносить не стал. Я помню только, как мы взлетали с базы. Почему?

Ивайзуми опустил взгляд в пол, кончики его ушей покраснели. Значит, тот Ойкава все-таки признался. И Ивайзуми не захотел, чтобы этот Ойкава знал о том, что они были близки.

И все же, все же... Что-то здесь было не так.

— Вместе с навигацией сдох и автопилот, но ты сможешь управлять полетом, потому что знаешь все, что знает Ойкава. И выживешь в разгерметизированном салоне, — Ивайзуми притворился, что не услышал вопроса.

— А в неповрежденный отсек ты посадишь его?

— Да, — Ивайзуми кивнул. — Мы с Сейджо придумали, как интегрировать туда капсулу. Он будет в безопасности.

— Ясно. Значит, мы с ним полетим искать прибежище, оставив тебя здесь.

Ивайзуми напрягся.

— Топлива не хватит, чтобы забрать еще и жилой отсек. Я останусь здесь с Сейджо. Запасов мне одному хватит надолго. Когда все уляжется... — он неловко повел плечом. — Пока план такой.

Ойкава молчал — а что тут скажешь? Ивайзуми все продумал. Тот посмотрел на часы.

— Скоро разлом вызреет. Я пойду один, тебе там быть нельзя.

Ойкава остался стоять в каюте Ивайзуми. Он подошел к прозрачному саркофагу и положил ладонь на биопластик. Теперь все стало ясно, все недостающие части встали на место. Он был запрограммирован изначально только на одно: увезти отсюда тело Ойкавы Тоору. Присутствовали и другие, базовые функции — например, его порыв защищать Ивайзуми, — но они были вторичны. А еще вторичны были чувства Ойкавы, созревшие на подсаженных ему воспоминаниях и эмоциях того Ойкавы, который родился, рос и любил рядом с Ивайзуми. Плоть и кровь которого поддерживали импульсы тысячи проводов.

Но эти чувства — были. Именно они сейчас раздирали Ойкаву на части. И то, что он испытал за эту неделю — было только его, личное, что-то, чего не было у его оригинала.

Ойкава знал, что увезет отсюда тело. Найдет убежище и приложит все силы, чтобы его спасти. Он существовал именно для этого.

Ивайзуми вернулся спустя три часа. В руках у него была герметичная сумка. Ойкава дожидался на порожках трапа жилого отсека и улыбнулся ему.

— Ива-чан, я все сидел и думал, — начал он. — Вы с Сейджо придумали специальные установки. Для меня. Это кропотливая работа — запрограммировать все как следует. Такое за два дня не провернешь.

Ивайзуми устало снял ремень сумки с плеча и поставил на землю. Он выглядел так, будто ему стыдно — за то, что Ойкава не настоящий, что он вообще не человек. Вину он взял на себя. Ивайзуми был сильным в остальном, но не в том, что касалось Ойкавы. Поэтому вчера вечером он позволил себе притвориться.

— Так сколько же ты тут пробыл на самом деле, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми усмехнулся — горько и невыносимо одиноко. Его глаза в сумраке заблестели, кулаки сжались.

— ... семь с половиной месяцев, — ответил он.

Мягкий скрип сопротивляющихся ветру стволов прибойной волной прокатился по лесу.

— Зачем же ты врал мне с самого начала, зачем вел себя так, будто я — это он?

Ойкаве было больно видеть выражение лица Ивайзуми, хотелось поддержать его, когда Ивайзуми качнулся в сторону, но вместо этого он продолжал:

— Ты мог загрузить в меня только навыки с его чипа. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы суметь поднять корабль и улететь на поиски безопасного места, — Ойкава облизал губы. — Но ты добавил все остальное. Воспоминания, чувства, опыт. Все, что между вами было, за исключением этих двух миссий. Ива-чан.

— Хватит. Замолчи.

— Ты скучал, ты очень скучал, — Ойкава поднялся и, мягко ступая, подошел к нему. Он снова прислушался к шепчущему лесу. Как будто невидимый гигант ступает по земле и ходит, ходит кругами. И так — семь месяцев в одиночестве, в неизвестности, дожидаясь билета домой. — Ты хотел провести с ним еще неделю так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто мир снова не рушится. А потом отпустить, может быть, навсегда.

— Мне нужен был разлом, — твердил Ивайзуми, — чтобы вытащить отсюда Ойкаву.

Ойкава дотронулся до его плеча, провел вниз и сцепил их пальцы.

— Ива-чан, но ведь я и есть Ойкава.

Ивайзуми весь сжался в тугую струну и медленно поднял голову, встречаясь с Ойкавой взглядом. Лучше бы в нем было отчаяние, а не это яростное твердое отрицание.

— У меня есть все, что было у него, — Ойкава поднял другую руку и сжал кулак. — Кроме тела. Вы с Сейджо придумали для меня забавные установки. Например, я ничего не знал о существовании нейробионных андроидов и, уж конечно, не мог помыслить, что я — один из них. Не замечал, что не ем и не пью. Вы заблокировали мне восприятие собственной внешности, и я до сих пор не понимал, что совершенно не похож на Ойкаву в капсуле, да? Это тебя смущает? — Ойкава, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. — Зачем тогда ты сделал все, чтобы внушить мне, что я — это он?

В остекленевших глазах Ивайзуми Ойкава видел свое отражение — и одновременно не видел. Но это было неважно. Главное он уже понял, пока ждал Ивайзуми: у него внутри было то, что делало Ойкаву Ойкавой.

— Я помню все, кроме того, что ты намеренно стер, — говорил он, продолжая сгибать и разгибать пальцы. — Помню даже подарок на твой шестой день рождения, о котором ты просил меня забыть. И поэтому как-то нечестно, что ты уже целовался со мной, а я с тобой — еще нет.

Ивайзуми отпрянул, разрывая касание их рук. Казалось, он вот-вот ударит, но Ойкава вряд ли бы ощутил боль, даже если бы был на это способен. Все равно боль внутренняя мучила куда сильнее. С языка сорвалось:

— А что будет со мной, Ива-чан?

Ивайзуми разом как-то обмяк, яростный блеск в глазах потух. Да, неудобный вопрос. И, в общем-то, бесполезный — Ойкава уже все для себя решил.

— Я говорил с Сейджо. На базе они перенесут твои воспоминания на чип Ойкавы, и когда он очнется, вы...

— Нет. Я спросил, что будет со _мной_ , Ива-чан.

— Твои воспоминания...

— Мои воспоминания, — повторил Ойкава и улыбнулся, застегивая фирменную куртку. — Ладно. Нам нужно готовиться к взлету.

***

Ивайзуми был спокоен. Знал, что Ойкава не сможет поступить иначе: капсула так или иначе должна быть доставлена в безопасное место.

Наблюдая за тем, как Ивайзуми, прощаясь, вглядывается в умиротворенное лицо с трубкой во рту, Ойкава думал, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы черта между двумя Ойкавами стерлась. И произойдет ли это до того, как прилетит спасательный модуль.

А еще Ойкава отдавал себе отчет в том, что его желание остаться с Ивайзуми — не совсем его. Скорее, это давала о себе знать система приоритетов, в которой обеспечение безопасности человека стояло на первом месте. Не будь в нем этой примеси — кто знает, как бы он поступил в итоге. Может, Ойкава-из-капсулы оставил бы Ивайзуми здесь, а сам ринулся в битву с пришельцами. А, может, наплевал бы ради Ивайзуми на судьбу целого мира.

Он никогда не узнает наверняка.

Когда все было готово, Ойкава закрыл люк и плюхнулся в кресло основного пилота.

— Ну что, отвезем тебя домой? — спросил он, глядя из иллюминатора на наблюдающего за ними Ивайзуми. Второй пилот ответил ему молчанием.

На то, чтобы перелить в материнку модуля всю нейродату, касающуюся пилотирования, потребовалось около пяти секунд. На всякий случай Ойкава задублировал туда же опыт принятия решений в нестандартных ситуациях. А потом подумал — и скопировал вообще все навыки и умения, все-все, кроме того, что принято было называть «личное». Фактически, он поселил в мозгу корабля еще одну копию Ойкавы, которая, впрочем, никогда бы не смогла идентифицировать себя таким образом.

Модуль начал обратный отсчет. Ойкава спустился, открыл люк, спрыгнул на землю — и люк за ним автоматически закрылся сам.

Ивайзуми смотрел на него во все глаза, но Ойкава заметил это мельком. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как взлетает корабль. Старт был плавным, набор высоты — как по учебнику. Зависнув на пару секунду в воздухе, модуль издал клокочущее рычание и медленно поплыл, рассекая воздух, на закат.

Ойкава удовлетворенно кивнул. Капсула будет доставлена по назначению — в этом он был уверен, иначе просто не смог бы не полететь. Он взволнованно вытер потные ладони о комбинезон и начал считать до пяти.

На счет пять он повернется к Ивайзуми. И тогда они будут вместе.


End file.
